1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical component bowing device, an optical device, an optical scanning device, and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
In an optical scanning device that emits a light beam, a cylindrical lens or the like is caused to bow to correct the scanning position in a direction orthogonal to the scanning direction of the light beam on a photoconductor.